If Nothing Matters, Everything's Important
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: They say that the best things in life are free, that the simplest pleasures are the best. Sometimes you just need to take a moment to appreciate the ordinary. A collection of Slice of Life/Comedy drabbles. Early chapters will likely focus largely on Tsukasa, but the cast will expand.


_1. Motivation is the Best Fuel_

Tsukasa took a moment to admire her work. Leaning back in her chair she surveyed the tower of multi-coloured Lego bricks with a sense of pride that only a true architect could feel. With a new-found fire and determination she set about adding the last few pieces to her magnum opus. Even though it was long past her normal bedtime, Tsukasa refused to stop her vital work. This was just too important!

Tsukasa let out a satisfied sigh as she placed the final brick atop her sculpture: a two foot tall rectangle of smaller Lego rectangles. Truly, the work of an artist. "It's finally done!" Tsukasa thought to herself. "I've been at this for so long. That's funny, it's gotten really late but I don't feel tired at all. I guess working on this just kept me going through th-" Tsukasa's thoughts ceased as her head fell forward onto her desk, knocking her carefully crafted tower to the floor and shattering it. But Tsukasa didn't notice, having already fallen soundly asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>2. It's Not So Easy When You Don't Know How<em>

Tsukasa scratched her head as she stared confusedly at the screen.

"How do I do the internet?" She asked herself. Considering that she had yet to solve this problem, she resolved to bring in outside help. Tsukasa picked up her mobile phone and called the best computer expert she knew.

"Hello, Kona-chan, are you there?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here Tsukasa." Konata stopped for a moment. "You're up pretty late. Is something the matter?" Konata sounded a little concerned.

"It's my computer. I can't make the internet work!" Tsukasa said desperately. "I can't ask sis 'cus it's too late, but I knew you'd still be up." Tsukasa gave a nervous little laugh.

"You said you couldn't get on the internet. Are there any shortcuts to any search engines on the desktop?" Konata said as she put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know. What if...Maybe my computer's broken! Oh, Mum and Dad are gonna be so mad!" Tsukasa's eyes began to water at the prospect of another lecture about 'respecting your property' and 'don't put your stuff in the washing machine'.

"Relax, Tsu-chan. You know, I once heard someone say; '95% of problems with computers are caused by the nut holding the mouse'!" Konata said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see!" Tsukasa said. She then lifted up the mouse and turned it over. There were a few screws on the underside as well as a red light vaguely shaped like a keyhole. "Um, Kona-chan? Which one of these is the nut that holds the mouse?" Tsukasa asked, once again scratching her head in confusion.

"Um, Tsukasa? The nut is you. You're the one holding the mouse." Konata dragged her hand down her face. Both girls fell silent for several moments.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't overdo this whole computer thing. I think I'll leave it for now and try again...somewhen else!" Tsukasa said quickly before hanging up. Konata shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I think that's probably for the best."

* * *

><p><span><em>3<em>_. The Problem With Fathers_

Tsukasa made her way downstairs and switched on the kitchen light. It was early in the morning, around 2 am, and Tsukasa had found herself unable to sleep. Normally she would be out like a light until the next day once she had gone to sleep. But tonight she had felt the urge to come down for a post-midnight snack. She opened the fridge and regarded what was inside. Nothing caught her fancy as she yawned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Closing the fridge door she turned towards the cupboard. However, she stopped as something caught her eye.

Floating in the middle of the kitchen was a large yellow cat-shaped creature. Tsukasa took a moment to react, her mind still racked by sleepiness. "What the…"

"Hello there!" The cat raised it's hand as it greeted Tsukasa in a very eloquent tone of voice. Tsukasa stared, her eyes half-lidded, as the gears in her head turned.

"Are you one of Dad's friends?" She asked.

"I am not. I am not a real cat. Though I wish I were a bird. My daughter has gone to America!" Once again Tsukasa took a moment to respond.

"So you aren't a real cat?" She asked. The cat began to flash red and shake with apparent rage.

"Are you saying that there are cats that are real and cats that are not?!" He shouted. Tsukasa just rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even know what you are, mister." The cat then returned to his normal yellow.

"I am Chiyo's father!" The cat then raised his hand and slapped a cup from the countertop, sending down to the floor with a loud smash.

Tsukasa's eyes slowing flickered open as the sunlight hit her face. She slowly sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. "Wow, that was an odd dream. I couldn't imagine ever getting up that early in the morning." Tsukasa said to herself with a laugh as she got out of bed. She failed to notice, however, beside her pillow was a small plushie of a yellow cat-like creature. As Tsukasa left her room, the plush flashed a dim red.


End file.
